


La Vie En Rose

by DisrespectedBridge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, My First AO3 Post, Original Character(s), Time Travel, Time Travelling Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisrespectedBridge/pseuds/DisrespectedBridge
Summary: Dorothy Campbell works at a New York library in the 1920s. With next to no money, a job, an apartment, and a potentially sick sister, she has enough on her hands as it is. However, one fateful day, a mysterious figure enters her life and turns every thing upside-down. She says they could live together forever, but at what cost? Dorothy can't help thinking that when opportunity comes knocking, you have to at least unlock the door...





	La Vie En Rose

"And those will be due in two weeks."  
Dorothy said as she smiled at the short, stout woman and pushed the books across the counter towards her.  
"Thank you, Dorothy. See you then."  
The woman waved and left. Dorothy sighed and leaned back on her stool.  
"What is it now, Ms. Campbell?"  
Dorothy looked over at the other library clerk, Rose, and said,  
"No need to be so dramatic, Rose. I simply feel lonely. I don't know how you don't, in a world like that of this one." She sighed again and rested her elbows on the counter and her head in her palms.  
"It's because I don't spend my time wallowing in my self-pity."  
Dorothy rolled her eyes and sat up to check out the next books for the next customer. After they left, she resumed her sorrowful thoughts.  
'Day after day, the same thing, over and over and—'  
She was interrupted by a soft voice.  
"Excuse me, but where would I find the books on meteorology?"  
She looked up to see the most handsome woman she'd ever laid eyes on. Ash blonde hair, green eyes, freckles over the bridge of her nose. She was probably about 19, maybe 20. Her bone structure was something of a wonder, too.  
"Dorothy!"  
She snapped back to reality. Rose glared at her and nodded in the direction of the woman. Dorothy looked over into her face and stuttered,  
"Uhm, sorry, I-I, uh."  
'Compose yourself, Dorothy!' She mentally scolded herself. She took a deep breath and tried saying something, preferably not in gibberish, to this beautiful newcomer.  
"Ahem. I'd be happy to direct you to the section where those books are kept." After she had turned her back, Dorothy looked over at Rose and she had obviously noticed the handsomeness of this particular person as she gave her an encouraging thumbs-up.  
'Oh, Rose. What I wouldn't give to be sixteen again.' She caught herself thinking about age, even though she herself was only 19, going on 20.  
She continued leading the girl to where the meteorological books were kept. She seemed to linger close to Dorothy. Once they were in the more secluded part of the library where the books in question were kept, Dorothy politely turned to her and said,  
"Please come and find either me or Rose if you require assistance finding anything."  
She pivoted to return to her desk, when the girl gently but firmly grabbed her shoulder causing her to turn back to face her, rather close this time.  
They both blushed slightly and she said,  
"Could I at least get your name before you leave me in this lonely universe, never to see you again?"  
Dorothy blushed harder and replied.  
"Dorothy. Dorothy Campbell."  
She smiled and revealed her identity to be Ahria McCloud. Dorothy has never heard such a name for a woman, but it was more beautiful than any other she could think of. They simply stared at each other, unsure of what to say until Ahria finally said,  
"You know, I already knew where these books were. Meteorology is a hobby of mine, and I come here often, but surprisingly I had never seen you."  
Dorothy tucked a loose strand of hair behind her own ear and said,  
"That is quite strange, I work here three days a week; Monday, Wednesday, Thursday."  
She nodded and clicked her tongue,  
"That may explain it, I only study on Sundays."  
"Oh."  
They returned to the silence. It wasn't exactly unpleasant, and Dorothy could tell she was thinking about asking her something.  
"If you're free on Friday, there's a poetry night at a cafe I frequent, and it would mean the world if you'd come with me."  
She said it in a calm, smooth tone. One that would be hard to resist. Also, poetry was Dorothy's weakness.  
"I...would love to go, but I'll have to check my schedule. Have you got a phone at home?"  
"I do. I'll write my number down if I can find a slip of paper—"  
Without hesitation, Dorothy ripped a sheet of paper from a notebook she had been writing in and handed it to Ahria. She blushed and tried to hide the excitement she felt. Ahria took a pen from her pocket and scribbled something down.  
"I gotta go, but please, call me? Even if you can't come to the cafe, I just want to hear your voice." And with that, she hastily walked to the front of the library and left. She opened the note. 'Dear beautiful Dorothy; I don't really have a phone, but please meet me at Nora’s on Friday at 7." Dorothy was left in a whirlwind of feelings and thoughts. She was smiling, rather stupidly, as she resumed her job at the front desk.  
Rose was, of course, full of energy.  
"Oh, my God, Dorothy, what took you so long? Doesn't matter. Anyways, the craziest thing happened while you were gone! Mrs. Stewart completely....Dorothy? Hello?" She waved her hand in her face, but Dorothy was unfazed and simply stared into space and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first post on AO3! I hope anyone who sees this enjoys it. PLEASE give feedback!!!! I desperately need it! If there is a name or pronoun mistake for Ahria, it’s because she was originally a man. Anyways, I really hope you guys like this!  
> Stay freaky,  
> Cass


End file.
